


【青緑】绝密！新年烤肉趴幕后大公开

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: #安倉
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	【青緑】绝密！新年烤肉趴幕后大公开

**Author's Note:**

> #酒醉的💚、非常S的💙、一點點的🖤哥哥  
> #以all倉為背景的青綠  
> #編年史的某期烤肉企劃  
> #尿尿🈶...  
> #_關於尿尿的部分，希望不喜歡的可以嘗試看看🥺（說不定能接受？💭
> 
> #國際飯飯日快樂💐

半開放室內空間用上沉穩的煤竹色調，門框兩側的顯眼位置貼了節目署名，告知著訪客今日已有包場。原先狹小且擁擠的店內擺設，經過導演對於拍攝畫面的考量，而調整成僅存有數張桌面的簡潔。

成員加上幾名工作人員，接連錄影了兩集份量，持續到深夜時分，對面的兩桌已經褪去人影，挽留了也是語帶抱歉的拒絕，明日有著預定安排並一同離去。方才吵鬧的笑聲隨著對方的道別，因此降低大量分貝，最鬧騰的兩人讓他們留了下來，好好享受一頓佳餚，可先前吵雜的音量還迴盪在耳邊。

難得成員間的餐食，不免顯得過於放鬆，大倉選了最角落的位置，縮成一團像糖球棉花的生物，在節目中一口肉又一口酒的交錯，確實活絡了他舌肉上的味蕾，自由過頭迎來的結果，便是獲得一枚醉鬼。

“なぁーーよこぁまくん、紅酒很好喝呢...不來一點嗎？” 

大概是過於專注在智慧型手機裡，被喊了名字的橫山沒跟上來反應，連個拒絕的敷衍回答都吝嗇給他，忙著解課金手遊的每日任務，手指不消停地連續點擊。

默默贈與了年長者一個偌大的白眼，他挪動本來死黏著柔軟坐墊的臀部，沒了節目擺設的透明壓克力板，阻礙如煙硝凈失完全，他湊近至兄長身旁，一股腦兒地把酒杯遞去。

闖入眼簾的物品沒成功把橫山嚇著，也可能是下通告後應對會稍顯遲鈍，配合髮色染淺的硬挺眉線一高一低，蹙起戔戔角度貌似顯得不太情願。

“...んー？難道是不喜歡紅酒嗎？...怎麼沒聽你說過討厭吶...？” 

軟濡語氣添上幾分失落，嘴角化成輕淺的不滿弧形，平常口齒伶俐的模樣，無非被嚥下肚的酒液給弄得混雜不堪，呈現一種存於酒醉人士的遲鈍。

見橫山愣在原位，他正想抽回手臂，繼續獨自牛飲杯內承載的葡萄酒液，橫山卻猛然回握住他的手腕，飲了淺薄一小口，順道把杯緣染上的口唾一併吞下。橫山沒有將手掌心力道放開，反而頓了幾秒才緩慢地說， “確實很好喝呢...” 

“對吧？...還要喝嘛ーー！” 

被賦予贊同意味，大倉揚起過份燦爛的笑顏，白齒露在嘴間的弧口內側，笑靨既天真又無邪，看起來比市販撒入大量砂糖的甜品，還要來得美味幾度。

也不知道大倉是有意還是無意，他沒反抗被橫山牽制住的右手，嘴裡說要再次添酒，卻展現違反常理的舉動。無意識地舔了舔唇緣，深邃眼皮沒好好睜開完全，反倒是盯著眼下其他目標，視線走向另一瞬便能知曉。

“よこぁまくん...？你這裡、怎麼...放了一個明太子阿？” 

失禮話語像在嘲笑他天生豐厚的唇肉，然後琥珀色的鳶瞳則笨拙地撞了上來，橫山垂眼就能看到他的睫毛正在輕顫，消滅距離的嘴唇還沒找回感覺，靠著殘存知覺不停摩挲，橫山覺得有趣起來，也不著急把舌尖放入。

持續找不到訣竅的大倉，甚至咬起了這個被他自己稱為“明太子”的食物。

橫山發出輕淺嗤笑，應是繾綣曖昧的氛圍，卻被對方的溫吞舉止給破壞殆盡，豐滿唇瓣開始被細小齒列照顧，如同飼養許久的大型犬仍然會胡亂地咬起主人，親密無間的搔癢加深了疼惜心情。

由於注意力全放在唇上，手間力氣放緩一大半，高腳酒杯因此落於桌面，還弄倒了餐盤器皿，幸好裡面只剩幾滴微量酒精，可惜的是碰撞聲響將醉鬼給嚇了一跳，反射性地抱住橫山，連小腿都纏上對方的膝蓋骨，形成投懷送抱的局面。

兩人面前聳立手機鏡頭，或許已拍攝許久，橫山自然是注意到了，礙於面前擅自索吻的末子太過可愛，他沒能出聲制止。

“不錯啊，拍到了好畫面。...就命名為超絕可愛的大狗狗之喝醉了要吃明太子篇吧？” 

然後橫山看了一眼群組，過不其然收到了訊息提示，不用猜測便是安田剛才精心拍攝的片段。

身旁醉醺醺的大型生物又黏了上來，手腳並用地糾纏不清，一邊全掛到了兄長的臂膀上緣，橫山還未有時間心疼他中意的昂貴毛線衣，彈性良好而織料又綿軟，卻促使對方的攀附舉動，貌似手裡的觸感與平常陪睡的玩偶基本一致。

“ヤス、今天輪到你了吧？趕快帶他走...” 

“知道了一！那也得他願意放手阿？” 安田傷腦筋地靠近醉鬼，試圖把大倉癱軟的身子給攙扶起來，卻沒能如願成功。

“ぅ、んーー？還要再吃一次明太子啦！嗝...阿、起司也想吃，選哪個好阿？ヤス...” 

毛絨絨的犬隻一旦耍起脾氣，力氣都沒能得宜控制，口齒不清地表達嗔怒，還好笑地打了酒嗝，小嘴內都是酒精香氣，杜若紫的酒液沾附在唇上，給形狀完美的唇線做了最佳的襯底。

“んーぅ、っ...ふん...”

冰涼掌心鑽進衣衫，潛進大倉柔軟發燙的肚腩邊緣，熟練地解開束縛，往肉團上揉捏，安田能感覺到懷裡的人影軟了下來，身軀沒有一絲力氣殘存，乖巧地等待他所給予的刺激，大倉的耳根綿軟通紅，進而形成綺麗無邊的一角。

🍷🍷🍷

狀況持續往更糟糕的方向發展，曖昧氛圍逐漸變得纏人，環繞在兩人周遭，顯然落入渾沌不堪的坑道，濕黏狹窄的轄地即將吞噬彼此。方才嚥下的酒精，比起名為媚藥的藥劑還來得有效。他仍舊找不著出口的痕跡，病態又消極地接受迎面而來的現實。

大抵是對方先輕啄了一口唇瓣，就如同他抵抗著誘因，掏出隱藏已久且快要被手心捂濕的種子，當正想懷疑它能否發揮作用的時刻，卻抹消了他先前的臆測，連自己都感到訝異。挑起的眉尾一瞬便放緩直至平和，把啄字換成了親吻，種子便灼燒了起來，他不得以地鬆開手心，卻是一把落至相性過佳的草坪上頭。

怎麼踏入家門的大倉一概不知，只知道眼前的男人能夠給予解藥，是一種無法解釋的藥性，但足以緩解他犯癮的軀體與腦髓。

場面一度闌入詭譎情形，即使是矮上他不少的安田，竟一反常態被奪走了主動權，任由大倉佔了上風，玄關倒是沒走到幾步路，便被推至寬大的沙發床上。喝醉的人力氣卻大得出奇，而愚笨得找不回竅門，只會不斷地磨蹭發燙部位，還記得掩住對方無辜的嘴，口舌相融就越發鮮甜，如刺激了什麼隱密的腺體一般。

“...摸摸我？ヤス、哪裡都好，快點...”

舌尖上的銀絲被一把抹開，捉住安田稍顯纖細的手腕，讓掌心貼合至營養過甚的腹部，濕熱得讓人不免懷疑是否處於不適。醉了八分跟醉了三分的人，程度自然是沒法比較，喝到八分的人沒有狡辯他還很清醒，反而是接受了這份暈茫的狀態，然後過份地順從慾望。

在期待的眼眸中，安田先是緩緩挑起上衣，順著線條滑動，然後才慢慢地捻起紅蕊，小巧肉粒接納著主人的降臨，直挺挺地駐守領地，即使連日燈都沒開啟，他也能看到此處紅潤的姿態。

一屁股坐在底下人的腰腹上，不停配合著安田的動作，摩挲起對方偏冷調的身子，醉鬼連如何褪去束縛都無法完成，滑稽得像一條剛出生的小鹿。

“大倉，你起來一下？幫你脫掉。” 

由於醉鬼實在太磨蹭，蹭到他東西都已經全硬了，還沒完成脫衣的初級階段。安田拍拍對方像布丁一樣可口的部位，要他抬起臀部就能拉下褲緣。私服的寬鬆裝束款式，給了易於穿脫的優勢。安田彷彿已經能看到對方的股丘，可礙於姿勢被截斷了視線。

被扯離原先位置的褲襠，掛在大倉吃得有些豐腴飽滿的腿肉上，在安田眼裡卻像捆綁禮物的緞帶，拆卸時總是最開心的時刻，把禮物乘盤端到面前，裡頭的驚喜便是已經艷紅脹大的肉柱。

“先自己摸給我看吧？” 

回答即是一個表明茫然不解的神情，他曲起眼皮線條，透出稚嫩無垢的單純。安田嘆了口氣，抓獲僵直無措的手掌，讓他五指輕柔地捂好莖幹，並教導他學習如何自我撫慰。

“うっ、は、はぁ♡…おちんちん、きもちぃ♡…”

即使處於酒醉狀態，肉體依然記得如何獲得快感，大倉很快地熟稔起來，鈴口溢出透明粘稠，他一手捻起安田的衣角，慣用手則加急了速度，形成令人豔羨的誘人美景。

可惜的是雌犬即使被允許發洩，也得看當時飼養者的心情。大倉底下的囊袋隨著前方柱體，而生得小巧可愛，精口已經一張一縮，趁著還未湧起大量射精感時，安田一手捏緊了眼前柔荑白皙的手腕，手間鼓起的骨節被捉住，然後原先積攢的力氣隨之飄散。

“好了，停下！怕你一會就自己射了，後面都還沒摸呢！” 

撅起嘴唇上肉嘟嘟的地方，“想射，不舒服嘛！” 突然喊停讓大倉蹙起細眉，嗔怒語氣宛如幼犬，一點一滴地澆在安田的心底。

安田抬起上半身，他拉下大倉的衣領，然後親暱地啜了一口抱怨不滿意的嘴角，發出寵愛無比的啵聲，就像在逗弄取名為大倉忠義的茶杯小狗。

哄騙醉鬼自行起身，然後趁機讓他換了個姿勢，一併脫除不必要的衣衫，湊然暴露於二月的冷冽空氣中。大倉疏於鍛鍊的後果，而導致背部幾乎沒有任何肌肉付著，滑順線條勾勒出扁平。臀部比例生來就較為寬闊，圓潤的兩團肉坦蕩地面對著安田，要是在未沾酒液的狀態還會知道要遮羞，總是在意自己認為的缺點。

從一旁置物櫃找來護手霜，乖巧等待主人的狗狗，臀縫被均勻地抹開膏狀物體，濕漉漉的水光如鮮嫩蜜桃上滴落的露水，來訪過無數次的幽暗祕處，早就稱不上隱密的程度，安田擅自這麼認為。

“ぁ、はぁ♡…ヤス♡、んー♡” 

手指接二連三地被吞嚥入腹，肉口被撐開到往常尺寸，瑟瑟幽吟從大倉的咽喉中傳出，他抓著沙發的背靠，腿間顫巍巍地支撐身子，“ヤス、裡面，再多摸摸裡面。” 臉頰因醉酒而一片稚紅，將膚如凝脂的圓潤線條又襯得更加出色。

“嗯...？哪裡阿？你不好好讓我看看，我怎麼知道要摸哪裡。”

蹙起被削得薄透的淡眉，眉骨處匯聚了不滿足的痕跡，大倉找出能很好乞求安田的作法，用上兩手捏起軟肉，毫無保留地暴露出祕處，經過開拓以能夠張開角度，原先緊緻細膩的肉縫，像個因為看牙而努力張大口腔的幼孩。

“就這個地方嘛！要ヤス快點進來摸摸！”

冒然地自覺不夠，大倉又把那處用手指尖拉開，薄弱的瓣膜艷紅不堪，流淌出淺濁淫水，水痕蔓延至光滑腿根。剛被撫慰的內壁正躁動不安，深藏的旖旎淫景，讓安田看得過於清楚。

興奮情緒體現在性交用的器官，安田的額面除了髮絲散亂，也佈滿了一層薄汗。大倉的姿態無一不讓人感到煽情，稍長額髮濕淋淋貼合至肌膚，線條溫順得想一把摘採，眼底顯露出嗜欲。因為飲酒導致軀體表露異樣媚紅，盛開的火紅花蕊矗立於幽暗中。

勃起的性器匆匆抵上肉口，安田沒有經營前戲的心思，帶著淫穢下流的慾望便闖了進去，濕潤腸壁一瞬即靈透地敞開甬道，粗硬器官重重擦過裡頭鼓起的敏感點。

“ひっ、ぅ♡…あぁ、ヤス♡、おまんこ、きもちいぃ♡…” 

礙於身高差距，安田把醉鬼的後腰部下壓，抬起豐腴臀肉，便能更加貼合入侵角度，終於遂願抵達穴內端點，即是他嘴裡渴求要“摸摸”的那處。

“あぁ♡…はぁっ♡、もっと♡、おくに、ちょうだいっ♡…ヤスの、おちん、ちんー♡♡、すきーー♡”

嘴裡不停歇地吐出大量桃心淫語，添加了酒精促使大倉溫順又誠實，沉溺於安田帶給他的快樂，完全遺忘自己身為男人的尊嚴，畢竟在慾望面前，他原本就是容易妥協接受的類型。肉穴能夠完整收納男根，腸壁像在乞求雄性的白濁而攪動，屁股已經被自家成員鍛鍊成不倚靠這處，基本射不出精液的體質。

大倉被撞得半跪在沙發前緣，後臀傳來的聲響鑽入他暈沉的腦海裡，迫於呈現受制於人的姿態，進而不斷地擺盪載浮於洋流中。節奏由緩和至沉重，安田狠狠地剖開祕境，肉刃是確實被賦予侵蝕意味的武器，令眼前的腸肉坦露出投降意味的赤紅，他的汗水滴落至鼻樑上，摘下鏡框以便能好好看清自己一手助長的景致。

🦴🦴🦴

在綿延不絕的嵌入與分離之間，摻混了絲毫的違和感，大倉還想不明白，這前兆代表些什麼意義，將其拋在腦後忘得乾淨，只顧著享受雄根賦予的舒服。縫穴裡頭的皺摺被撐到極致，抽出一次就加上一層水光，安田甚至以為自己捅破了春池，溢出一灘灘的淫水發出咕啾音效，水波蕩漾在偌大的起居室內。

隨著性交的進行，體內勾起一股奇特又悶煩的知覺，腹腔被迫感受著不適，安田的粗大是否壓迫到了管線，他並能未妥善理解並加以解決。大倉無意識地捂起直挺在風雨中的莖幹，下一瞬則足以明白其違和感的來源，激烈交合中被帶出的尿液急需紓解。

“...うー、はぁっ...ヤス、待って...ちょっと、くるしぃ...”

酒精都讓想排泄的生理慾望給吹散幾分，先前嚥下肚的紅酒效用不妥地奏響在此刻，分泌過多的液體搖晃得難受。

棉花糖般的大腿內側被撞得通紅，加上他實在急於排泄，欲蓋彌彰地夾起腿縫，試圖阻隔尿液發散。液體把腹腔脹成滑稽的鼓起形狀，還沒能到達射精的安田執拗地持續擺動，然後他終於察覺到了大倉的不對勁。

“怎麼了？不舒服？”

“...我、想去廁所一下......” 

大倉幾乎要把自己縮成一團絨毛球體，又羞又窘迫的情緒反映在發燙的耳根，險些被體溫給煮熟一層皮，薄透得讓誘人色澤得以現形。接著臉頰卻被一把捉起，對上後側安田的眼神，已經掩飾不了偽裝，曲起深邃皺摺，亮澤如琥珀的鳶眸已經充盈淚水。

“很難受嗎？忍不住了？” 安田的問句無非是擔心，但又產生了更多的玩味與戲謔，被蛇類盯上的獵物，已經將懼怕表現在他面前，投降舉動不會減緩痛楚發生，即便是能力差距過多的目標，也得用上十分力氣去狩獵。

“可是我還沒有射出來呢...要不然你直接在這裡上吧？我不介意的。” 

你不介意，我可是很介意阿ーー！大倉默默地在心底給他一個白眼，而且底下沙發是他剛買沒多久的新款。就算對方有過於天然的傾向，但安田肯定是故意說這些話，想欺負他不准排泄。

“才不要......ヤス、快點放開我啦！...” 

他掙扎著起身，頓時失去了支撐身體的本能，直接重心不穩落至冰涼地面上，股間淌露後穴的淫水，沾黏得自己下身凌亂不堪，雙腿根本無力站直，大倉掩住下腹勃起的棒狀物，而拇指還記得堵住尿口，免得等一下就忍不住傾洩而出。

“真的快忍不住了......扶我起來...ヤス！！”

“那就別忍了阿，等會再擦地板嘛？” 

眼前的男人竟交疊起雙臂，完全沒有想幫忙的意思，他從容不迫地蹲了下來，視線與近乎匍匐在地的他齊平，眼神中充斥好奇與期待。

“就這樣尿吧？おおくらぁー？” 過份地拎起大倉細緻的顎骨，贈給他一個燦爛微笑，眼尾沒有曲起雀躍的弧形，卻也看不到絲毫厭惡，“安田是認真的”這個想法深植在腦裡，大倉陷入了絕望。

彷彿收到了主人寬大的允許資格，開關被粗魯地按下，鈴口周圍開始滲出汁液，一發不可收拾，股股清透尿液化開邊緣，已經混亂無比的下體又更加濕溽，肉感腿根被打得晶亮，蔓延出排泄液體的特殊氣味。

“見ないで、...ひぃ、ひどい...ヤス、ぅ...うんっ、ん...”

不僅下體凌亂不堪，大倉的臉上也是一片狼藉，水滴掛不住眼眶周圍，淚盈盈地悄聲啜泣，鼻尖宛如能滴出羞憤交加的血紅色。忍耐已久的生理慾望確實得到緩解，一灘穢水近乎透明，熱液卻狼狽地全澆灌在自己身上，尊嚴碎裂滿地，羞恥與難堪的思緒令他想鑽入地洞隱藏。

“舒服了？......那繼續了。” 

沒等他好好支撐起綿軟如泥濘的身體，後側又被抵上男人充滿精力的性器，大倉的雙腿顫抖得特別厲害，酒醉效果加上先前過激的性交，力氣險些抽乾殆盡，臂膀往後方扯開，稍微遠離了那灘液體。

“あっ、ひぁ♡…ぁ♡、ゃ、ヤス♡…おなか、くるしっ♡...やぁ♡♡、離してっ♡...おちん、ちん、いやや♡…”

肉刃受到視覺刺激又更加茁壯，大倉排泄的情形沒能讓他萎靡。而紫紅柱體回到熟悉的軟穴內，濕潤腸壁變得經受不起刺激，大抵是才剛緩解生理需求所導致，被安田撫摸到的地方都像著火般難熬，肉縫違反主人意識擅自吞嚥入侵者。

難聞的氣味與性器的腥臭相互交織，大倉甚至開始想乾嘔。跟野獸無異的交配姿勢，能夠很好地刺穿腸道，輾過他敏感度良好的凸起點。

“ぅ、っあ♡…だめぇ♡♡、いっぱい、おく♡だめー♡…ひぁ♡、ヤスー♡っぬいて♡…うんっ、お願いぃ♡…あぅ♡ぁ、やあっ♡♡…”

臀部迫於撞擊而翹起角度，已經很擅長諂媚地容納安田，被動接受哥哥的所求，無自我意識的精緻人形娃娃，甚至連生理需求都受到掌控。

釋放過尿液導致特別敏感，顎骨全是晶透口唾，裡頭細小的齒列打起微顫，吐露嬌怯怯的呻吟，喉腔灌滿了糖粉，將聲線沾黏得濡濕，兩側耳垂銀環隨著擺盪而閃爍。

“んっ♡あー♡…おかしくなぅ...やめろっ、ヤスー♡♡…やぁ♡...もぅ、むりー♡、イクっ♡イクーー♡♡♡”

性器在前列腺的刺激下充血脹起，大倉的下體興奮得溢出粘稠。腦裡只剩下咕啾咕啾的淫穢聲響，迴盪在泛紅潤澤的耳邊，臨近終點則眼前一片空白，生殖器驟然洩出大量透明，潮吹分泌的液體無色無味，生理反應地絞緊了後穴，安田忍耐已久的白濁直接留給了深處。

🖍️🖍️🖍️

“欸ーー大倉怎麼感覺在生氣阿？......ヤス、你知道為什麼嗎ー？”

眼前最年長的哥哥發出愚笨音節，語尾被他自己拖長，金色髮絲晃得安田有些刺眼，橫山拿著被退貨的食品，滿臉無辜又顯得有些神色呆滯，他不解地搔弄讓髮型師打理好的造型，持續在腦袋瓜內尋找著惹火大倉的可能理由。

安田嘴裡嚼食著從家裡帶來工作場所的橘子，果皮已經由青綠轉變成黃橘，正是適合品嚐的成熟時機。把橘瓣一一送至口中然後細細咬碎，滲出鮮美清甜的天然果汁。

不必等橫山去碰壁，剛才他也剝了一塊給大倉，不約而同得到相似的回應，還加上嗔怒角度蹙起的眉頭，原本溫順的鳶瞳內裝載了浮冰，淺蔥霜凍顯得十分冷冽刺骨。

眼皮如泡芙澎成一個小小弧形，掩蓋住雙眸，裡頭充滿盈紅緋，一臉氣呼呼的模樣，臉頰肉感覺都盛滿怒意而股起，他把寬鬆衛衣的衫帽戴上頭部後壓低，看似想掩藏自己過於淒慘的容貌，瑟縮在靠牆角邊當他的網癮少年。

“嗯...大概、可能是因為我吧？” 安田頓了一下才回答，他自然地轉動半圈眼珠子，看似也不是很懊惱的感覺。

“呃，你昨天不是跟他一起回家嗎？...究竟怎麼了阿ー？” 橫山心裡放下沉重石塊，便暗自鬆了口氣，還好不是他惹得末子盛怒。見安田還一臉從容不迫的模樣，很少看到大倉跟安田鬧矛盾的情況，橫山被勾起了好奇心。

“昨天不是輪到我了嘛......因為我也喝醉了，就不小心...讓大倉在我面前，而且是在做愛的途中讓他......”

“嗯嗯？話不要說一半阿！ヤスーー！” 橫山失去追尋真相的耐心，不悅地搖晃安田還想拿起水果的手。

“就是在我面前上廁所嘛...應該是做得有些過份了吧...？” 

“哦...那不是有些而已，應該是很過份。” 橫山假裝冷靜又鎮定，他點頭給了肯定句。安田做出天然？的事情，貌似不是一次兩次的偶爾，仔細回想都能感到一股自然而然的惡意。

沒想到大倉喝成那樣，連昨天出店鋪時，還是需要他人攙扶的酒醉程度，卻能記清楚後來所做的事情，一定是在他人面前被迫排泄，太傷到他的自尊心了。

“...不過，大倉昨天喝醉的樣子，真的太可愛又柔弱了嘛...誰看了不想欺負他呢？...真想讓你也看看他說出想上廁所的表情。”

橫山看著自家弟弟，懊惱他怎麼會如此扭曲，剎時張目結舌，一陣語塞。安田的神色就像在描述經歷一場美妙的體驗，但是大倉本人明顯斷然地認為是個惡夢吧...。

橫山當然也想知道喝醉的酒鬼能夠可愛到什麼程度，一邊盤算著怎麼約他去喝酒，還拿出了手機查看閱覽了無數次、五顏六色的那張，畫上成員代表色的預約表，標題名稱如此正常恰當，誰能知道裡頭的意義，即是能夠疼愛大倉忠義的權利。

？終わり。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝觀看。  
> 能留下評論與愛心嗎🆘...  
> ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ...💔


End file.
